coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8892 (29th April 2016)
Plot Phelan hires a van to take him, Todd and Jason to Tony's flat to empty it of its belongings. Jason apologises to Eileen for his behaviour. Eva and Aidan pass on their sympathies. Jason receives them coldly. Alex pleases Cathy by cleaning to cafe cooker thoroughly. Rita shows Audrey photos she's received from Emily in Peru. As Audrey leaves the Kabin, Ken gazes wistfully after her. Rita suggests he should hurry up and make a move. Making out to Zeedan that her phone’s been playing up, Rana suggests a drink after work. Alya reckons she is taking him for a mug. Jason finds it hard walking through the flat and has trouble holding it together. Eva tells Sean about Billy’s kindness towards a homeless kid the other day and how he gave him £20. Sean swells with pride. Jason looks for one of Tony's suits to bury him in. Sean and Billy have lunch in the cafe. Sean compliments him on his good deed, unaware of Billy’s discomfort. Nick, out jogging, careers into Kylie, spilling her drink. He stares at her, struggling to recognise her. David’s concerned. Jason's suddenly overcome with emotion and heads out of the flat. David tries to find Nick after he goes to the doctors. Jason goes into the Rovers where Sean warns him against causing trouble. Ken calls in the salon and invites a happy Audrey for a drink. Eileen thanks Todd and Phelan for their help, unware of the simmering dislike between them. Zeedan sees Rana flirting with one of the doctors outside the medical centre. He heads over and quickly introduces himself as her boyfriend. Billy gets a call from Lee begging him for more money. Alex asks Cathy to let him stay with her as Nessa is trying to force him to move to Scotland with her and her new boyfriend. Phelan manipulatively tells Eileen that he’s going out to find new digs. She takes the bait and thanking him for all he’s done for Jason, insists he must move into No.11. David meets Nick in the bistro and asks if he's told Carla about his condition. Eva talks sympathetically to Jason in the pub but he reacts badly, saying no one understands what he's going through. When Aidan intervenes, Jason gives him a shove. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Doctor - Zariah Bailey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Tony Stewart's flat - Living room/kitchen, bedroom and hallway Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan lies to Eileen, making out he has got to find new digs so that she insists he move into No.11; and Kylie is concerned when Nick struggles to recognise her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,090,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes